


Arthur's Treasure

by randomskittles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ace Gwen, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Asexual Character, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Merlin, Dom Arthur, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, but she's ok with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/pseuds/randomskittles
Summary: Arthur needs an heir, but he can't have sex with women without help from Merlin. After, he has to show Merlin that he's still in charge.





	Arthur's Treasure

Arthur had only married Gwen because he could not marry Merlin. Gwen knew that Merlin and he were lovers and married him because of it. She said she did not feel passionate love or lust, and therefore was willing to marry Arthur in order for him to be with Merlin. 

They were happy. Gwen was a great Queen. Just and fair and always had a level head. She was a good friend and wife. They got along fairly well and the three of them often went to the woods partly to keep up the illusion of loving spouses and partly to get away from having to constantly lie to everyone. 

Arthur knew about Merlin's magic. He knew from the beginning. 

Gwen found out they were lovers when she came to ask a question of Merlin, and found him in bed with Arthur. Thankfully, at the time they weren't doing anything more than kissing. 

Gwen stated that she would help them hide their relationship from Uther, by pretending to be in love with Arthur. She said she did not feel romantic love or lust, so this would be helping her as well. Men would not try to be with her if she were known to be seeing the Prince of Camelot.

But now the Lords of the council were beginning to wonder why there was no heir. Arthur could not tell them that he did not feel passionate love for his wife, nor for any woman. His manhood would not work for a woman. He had tried. 

It was Gwen who had come up with the idea. She said that Merlin would be better able to help Arthur make sure that his manhood would work long enough to impregnate her. So Merlin, Gwen and Arthur were here in an attempt to protect Camelot by getting Gwen with child. 

Gwen was on her back in Arthur's bed, naked and nervous. But she didn't look half as nervous as Arthur. He looked positively frightened at the prospect of sex with Gwen. Merlin was attempting to calm him down. 

They were standing by the bed, Arthur was naked and Merlin was in his trousers but was missing his tunic. 

“But Merlin—” 

“Arthur. Relax. Just let me try to help. You know i can.” 

Arthur looked at Gwen, grimaced and looked back at Merlin. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Merlin was kissing him. 

Gentle kisses at first. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, and Arthur's arms automatically came to Arthur's waist. 

As Arthur relaxed, Merlin depend the kiss. Eating at his mouth. Biting, rough kisses. 

Suddenly, Merlin pulled away to kiss Arthur's jaw, and then his neck. He kissed his way down Arthur's torso, stopping briefly at his nipples. Down his abdomen, and then he was on his knees. 

He cast a flirty smile up at Arthur before he kissed the tip of Arthur's manhood. And then licked it. And the he opened his mouth, wrapped his mouth around just the head and have a hard suck. 

Arthur let out a gasping moan as he rested his head back against the bedpost.

Merlin's hand, wet with something, probably oil, came up to Arthur's backside. Straight for Arthur's hole. Arthur let out a needy sound as Merlin's finger entered easily. Once, twice, and on the third entry, he added a second finger. He stretched and prepared Arthur's hole, all the while sucking only the head of Arthur's cock. 

Suddenly, Merlin pulled off Arthur's cock and pulled his fingers from Arthur's arse. Arthur let out a pleading whimper at the feeling of emptiness. Then Merlin was turning him around to face the bed and pushing him onto it. 

Merlin positioned Arthur on his hands and knees over Gwen, in between her spread thighs. Then pushed him into lowering onto her, grabbing Arthur's cock with one hand and Gwen's thigh with the other. Arthur's cock was positioned at Gwen's entrance and then Merlin let go. 

A second later, there was a slick sound of wet on skin and then Merlin's cock was at Arthur's hole. 

And then it was pushing in. Arthur looked into Gwen's eyes because he didn't know where else to look. He was afraid if he looked anywhere else on her body that he would go soft. So he looked into her eyes and concentrated on the feel of Merlin inside him. The feeling of being full. 

When Merlin was halfway in, he put a hand on the small of Arthur's back and pushed. Arthur's cock started entering Gwen. She was still wet from when they had pleasured her before Arthur had his freak out.

Gwen was tight and wet and hot. Arthur's eyes closed at the feeling and he moaned. He gave a small thrust forward and Gwen made a small sound. He opened his eyes to look at her and saw the surprise and pleasure in her eyes. 

He gave another small thrust, not even halfway in yet. But it felt so good. Merlin was behind him, and in him, while Gwen was under him and around him and it was glorious. 

He continued making small movements, trying to get deeper in her, when he felt something. Her maidenhead. He pulled his hips back a tiny bit, and then gave a strong thrust forward, burying his entire cock in her in one thrust. She cried out and then tightened on him even more. 

Arthur didn't think it could get any better than this. And then it did. Merlin pushed his whole cock into Arthur, pushing Arthur even deeper into Gwen. Oh dear sweet gods. He cried out. He couldn't help it. And then he bit the inside of his cheek because he was about to come and he wanted to stay in this heaven as long as possible.

Eventually, he came back from the edge. Gwen has relaxed around him but she was still tight. Merlin had pulled back a little, and was on his knees behind Arthur, waiting for Arthur to give him the go ahead. 

Arthur pulled back slightly, impaling himself completely on Merlin's cock. Merlin thrust forward at that, pushing him into Gwen. Arthur moaned and moved again, causing the same reaction. 

Arthur leaned down and kissed Gwen, and she attacked his mouth. Arthur kept moving back onto Merlin's cock, with Merlin pushing him back into Gwen. He started thrusting faster, and buried his face into Gwen's neck. 

It was so good. Merlin shifted behind him and as he did, his cock hit that place inside Arthur that made him see stars. Arthur cried out, and Merlin thrust harder and made sure to hit that spot with every thrust causing Arthur to cry out every time.

Merlin's shifting must have caused Arthur to shift inside Gwen, for Gwen was now clutching tighter to him and crying out and moving her body with him in a way that made Arthur that much closer. 

Arthur was so close. He just needed something to push him over the edge. He started kissing Gwen wherever he could reach. Her shoulder, her neck. He kissed her ear, and then grabbed the lobe between his teeth and sucked gently. 

At that, Gwen got even tighter and wetter around him. And then he was flying. He thrust harder and faster into her, and back on Merlin, once, twice, then he pushed hard into Gwen and held there. He could feel his cock pulsing his seed into Gwen, and his hole clenching around Merlin. Merlin thrust one more time as hard as he could and then ground his cock into Arthur. 

Arthur could feel Merlin's seed fill him up. Gwen was still clenching around him, dragging out his orgasm.  
Eventually, the pleasure ebbed away and Arthur slumped onto Gwen, breathing hard. He felt Merlin pull out of him and slump to the side. 

Arthur looked to Gwen. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, Arthur. I'm fine. That was certainly an eye opening experience. It was very pleasurable.”

“Indeed.”

Arthur looked to Merlin, who was looking at them rather nervously. “Maybe I should go.” He made to get out of the bed. 

“Merlin?” 

“Let you two get some rest,” as he rose from the bed.

Arthur tried to meet his eyes, but Merlin wouldn't look at him. “Merlin. Stay there.” Arthur gently pulled out of Gwen and turned to Merlin, grabbing for his arm. 

Merlin didn't fight him but was standing stiffly, as if afraid what would happen next. Arthur put a hand under his chin, lifting it until Merlin meet his eyes. 

There was great in them. Fear. What could be be scared of? Arthur didn't like that look in his eyes, so he leaned in to kiss him gently. When he pulled back, Merlin still looked about to bolt. 

“What is it, Merlin?” 

“Nothing, Sire. But you should be with your wife.” 

Sire. Merlin only called him that anymore when they were in public or when he was scared or angry and trying to put distance between them. Or when they were playing. They were not playing right now.

What could he be scared of? Then it came to him. 

“Merlin, you do realize that tonight wouldn't have happened without you, don't you? That nothing can happen between Gwen and I without you.” 

“Arthur-” 

But Arthur kissed him again. Still gentle, but deeper. Sensual. He prodded at Merlin's lips with his tongue, not demanding, but asking. Merlin's lips parted and Arthur entered, making the kiss even deeper. He wrapped his arms around Merlin and brought them flush together. 

Finally, Merlin's arms came around him. He could feel himself twitching, his cock wanting to get hard but knowing it was too soon. 

He pulled back and looked at Merlin, lips swollen and eyes dazed. Merlin looked at him, eyes gradually getting clearer. 

“Better, Merlin?” Gentle. He didn't want to scare him off. 

“No.” 

“Merlin?” 

Then he saw Merlin's lips twitch and narrowed his eyes. “Merlin.”

“I think i need more convincing, Sire.” 

Arthur couldn't help the grin that tugged at his lips. “Is that so? I think I can manage that.” 

He pulled Merlin around the side of the bed, on the side Gwen wasn't occupying. 

Gwen was watching them, her dark eyes filled with curiosity. But not lust, thankfully. Let her watch. 

Arthur bent Merlin over the bed, and stood behind him to spread his cheeks. He looked at the tiny hole, not yet open for him and dry. He grazed a finger over it gently and Merlin jumped. Arthur let out a dark chuckle, and lightly smacked Merlin's rump, making Merlin jump again and moan.

Arthur turned to the bedside table and got out the rope and the oil they used. And a feather. “Get on your knees on the bed.” 

Merlin scrambled quickly onto the bed, on his hands and knees with a hoarse “yes, Sire.” 

Arthur picked up the feather and turned to Merlin. He watched him for a moment. He loved looking at him like this. Obedient. Relaxed but waiting for Arthur's next order. Arthur brought the feather up and lightly touched it to Merlin's back. Merlin gasped.  
Arthur lifted up the feather. “You know the rules. Do you need the gag, Treasure?” 

The gag was one of Merlin's own kerchiefs that Merlin had given to Arthur as a favor for a tournament years ago when Arthur was still courting him. Arthur had won that tournament and that night  
Arthur had gagged him with it, tied him to the bed with rope and fucked him for the first time. 

“No, Sire. I promise I'll behave.” 

Arthur looked to Gwen and gave her a smirk at the same time he said to Merlin, “I'll take your word for it this time. But anymore noises will get you the gag and a punishment.” 

Merlin nodded frantically. He knew not to look at his king unless Arthur commanded it. 

Arthur waited another moment for Merlin to relax again before he brought the feather up. He touched it to Merlin's shoulder and brought it across to the other. Then he brought it in swirls down Merlin's back until he almost reached his bum. Then he brought it back up. 

Merlin didn't move or make any sound but he made it very clear in the lines of his body just what he thought of that. Arthur chuckled darkly. He lifted the feather and waited. Gradually, Merlin relaxed. 

Then Arthur brought his hand down sharply on Merlin's left cheek, leaving a handprint. Arthur brought the feather up to trace the handprint gently. Then he waited again, feather lifted, for Merlin to relax. 

He brought his hand down on Merlin's other cheek. He traced that one with the feather as well. Then he very gently brought the feather to the top of Merlin's crack. Then moved it up his back. Then back down, just a little into the top of his crack. Then back up. Then back down. He kept it up, bringing the feather further down Merlin's crack with every pass. Until he reached Merlin's hole. Then he traced Merlin's hole with the feather. 

Merlin's breath hitched. Arthur loved hearing that. Arthur loved all his noises and he loved trying to draw them out while at the same time forbidding them until he was working his way inside. Because he loved the way Merlin have himself into Arthur's care. 

Arthur out the feather down and grabbed the oil. He was getting impatient. He needed to show Merlin and himself that even though he had that moment of insecurity, he was still the one in charge. And Merlin needed this. Needed to give himself to his king, his lover, his master. 

Arthur efficiently worked Merlin open, then flipped him over and grabbed the rope. He tied Merlin's hands to the headboard and then climbed on top of him, arms on either side, resting on his forearms. 

Then he kissed him. Taking this time. Making sure Merlin knew that Arthur was in charge. Merlin kissed him back just as ferociously. Not trying to take control, but making sure he wasn't an easy conquest either. 

Arthur pulled back and spread Merlin's legs, placing them on his shoulders. He positioned himself at Merlin's prepared hole and pressed in. 

Merlin let out all the noises he'd been holding back until now. Gasps and moans, whimpers and sighs. When Arthur was all the way in, they both groaned as Arthur stilled, waiting for Merlin to adjust. 

Arthur felt the bed shift and looked over. He'd completely forgotten about Gwen. When he looked back at Merlin, he could tell by his wide eyes that he had, too. He looked back at Gwen, who had shifted to watch. She still didn't have any lust in her eyes. But there was curiosity, as though she wanted to understand why the two men would play like this. 

Merlin's hole suddenly squeezed around him and Arthur looked back to Merlin to see his eyes narrowed and a challenge on his lips. 

Alright. If that was how he wanted it, Arthur would show him exactly who was in charge. He pulled out and fucked back in with enormous force. Then again. Fucking Merlin brutally and watched as Merlin's eyes closed in bliss, a long, low moan leaving him. Then Arthur shifted to grab the base Merlin's cock and squeeze as he made sure to hit that secret spot inside Merlin that made him go wild. 

He leaned in to Merlin's ear and whispered, “You don't get to come until i say you do. You're going to lie there and take it until i say otherwise. ” 

Merlin let out a whimper as Arthur went to town, fucking as hard as he could while still holding on to the base of Merlin's cock, knowing if he let go, Merlin would come regardless. 

Then Arthur rotated his hips, swirling them as he moved in and out, making Merlin's cries go an octave higher. Then he stopped. Waited. Merlin caught his breath, gasping and panting and coming down from being on the brink so long. 

Arthur brought a hand down Merlin's side, calming him. 

“You're doing so good. My treasure. My lucky charm.” He kept telling him sweet nothings until Merlin calmed and looked up at him, eyes glazed over. Merlin was gone. Into that void that Arthur loved to take him to. Letting everything go and putting himself completely in Arthur's hands. 

Arthur felt himself get even harder inside Merlin. He pulled his hips back slowly, and pushed in just as slow. Dragging it out. He watched Merlin through half-lidded eyes. 

The way he moaned as Arthur moved in him. The way he moved with Arthur, his hips rising with every thrust. Arthur gentled his hand on Merlin's cock, stroking lightly now. 

“Such a good boy for me. Letting go so sweet. Giving yourself to me. Come for me, Merlin. Be good and come for me, Treasure.” 

He was still moving slow and steady, but he was dragging every inch of his cock against that spot inside Merlin. Never losing contact with it. Then he put more pressure onto it, grinding his cock into Merlin. Arthur was close, but he needed to see and feel Merlin completely let go first. 

Merlin's breath hitched and then his hole clenched around Arthur as his cock spurted out all over his belly and chest. And then Arthur felt himself coming and ground even harder into Merlin, making him feel Arthur come inside him. 

Arthur slumped onto Merlin, almost bending him in half from Merlin's legs still on Arthur's shoulders. Arthur caught his breath, then started kissing Merlin's neck and shoulders and collarbone, even as he worked Merlin's legs down his arms so he wasn't bending him in half anymore. 

Arthur stayed inside Merlin for as long as possible, knowing that it helped Merlin afterwards. As he softened too much to stay inside, he kissed Merlin gently. Reverently. Until Merlin gave little kisses back. He was still in his void but now he knew Arthur was there.

Arthur held him for another few minutes, and then got up and picked Merlin up bridal style and brought him to the tub that had been set up before they had started with Gwen. 

“Merlin. I need you to heat up the water.”  
Arthur knew from times past that Merlin couldn't control his magic. But Arthur did.

That was how he found out. After that first time, after Arthur had cleaned them both up and turned out the candles, Arthur had asked him to get the blankets, and instead of moving to get them, Merlin's eyes had flashed gold and the blankets had covered them both. Arthur experimented with it after that. Not much, just seeing what he could do to take care of Merlin. So far, there wasn't a request made of the magic that Merlin didn't fill.

Now, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the water was steaming, at just the right temperature for them. Arthur heard a gasp behind him and remembered Gwen. Shite. Gwen didn't know about Merlin's magic.  
Arthur set Merlin in the tub and got in behind him. Merlin was more important right now. 

As he cradled Merlin in his arms, he turned to Gwen. Gwen was starting at them with wide eyes. But there was no fear. Good. There was caution and wariness, however. 

“Merlin is nothing to fear, Gwen. He only uses his magic for Camelot. For good. For me.” The last came out quietly. 

Gwen nodded slowly, sitting up. “It does explain a lot.”  
“Does it?” 

“Yes. Like why you call him your lucky charm. About several events over the years. Too many to count. Why he never leaves your side, why he goes with you whenever you leave but he's almost never hurt. Why he would confess to healing my father. And also..” She paused.

“What?” 

“Do you remember when he drank the poison cup? When Bayard was here?” 

“How could I forget?” 

“After we gave him the cure, it didn't work. He died for a moment. And yet, somehow, he lived.” 

Arthur stared down at Merlin in wonder. Merlin had his head on Arthur's shoulder, still in his void, completely unaware of the conversation between husband and wife. Arthur could feel the love for him warm in his chest. He bent to whisper in Merlin's ear. 

“My treasure. My lucky charm. My love.” 

Even though Merlin was in his own world, he still somehow heard Arthur. He shivered at the words and relaxed into Arthur even more, giving a small smile. 

Arthur turned back to Gwen. “The druids call him Emrys. Gaius says they believe him to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth.” He turned to look back down at Merlin, a small smile on his face. “And somehow, he was made for me. Gaius says we are two sides of the same coin. He is my Emrys and I am his Once and Future King.” Arthur looked back at Gwen. 

Gwen had tears in her eyes. Arthur didn't know why. Maybe it was a girl thing. And Arthur was definitely no expert on girls. 

Gwen and Arthur continued to talk quietly while Arthur cleaned Merlin and himself. When he was finished, he picked Merlin up again and said, “Merlin I need you to dry us off and clean and warm the water again for Gwen.” 

With a flash of golden eyes, it was done. Arthur had him turn down the bed, and put him in it, then got in behind him, wrapping him in his arms. Merlin covered then again with the blanket, and was asleep in minutes. 

Gwen took her bath, and Arthur invited her to stay. He wanted to make sure she would be alright. She did have a long day, after all, with losing her virginity, then watching how Arthur and Merlin really were with each other, and finding about Merlin's magic. That was on top of all the queenly duties sure had throughout the day.

Gwen got in the bed and Arthur held his hand out for her. She grabbed it and they stared into each other's eyes before her gaze moved to Merlin. Her eyes softened, and she smiled and closed her eyes and was asleep. 

Arthur fell asleep to the sounds of breathing from his lover, and his wife, and the feel of his treasure in his arms while his wife held his hand. 

In the morning, Arthur would hand feed Merlin as they lay in bed, calling him sweet nothings and making sure Merlin knew he was loved. 

Gwen would try to leave, not wanting to intrude, but both Merlin and Arthur would tell her to stay, not wanting her to feel alone after what she had given. 

Maybe the seed would take and maybe it wouldn't. Maybe Morgana would be defeated and maybe she wouldn't. Either way, it was something to worry about another day. 

For now, Emrys and his King had each other and that was all that mattered.


End file.
